dyingwillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raya
Raya '''(ラヤ) is the next Sconosciuto Famiglia Boss. He is a lost bloodline of the Sconosciuto Famiglia that ended up a homeless man yet with capabilities that he is much stronger than he apears. Raya says he will accept becoming the next Boss only if he is defeated by one of the Famiglia's members which now began the sending of the 9th Generation Guardians to try and defeat Raya to make him the next Boss. Apearance Raya is an average height young man with red eyes, long messy black hair that reaches to the back of his neck, stubble around his chin, cheeks and under his nose. He wears a pink bandana with blue beading on it on his forehead. He is fairly muscular. Raya most known attire consists of a white shirt with long sleeves, black pants with a brown belt tied around his waist, a brown duster that has visible torn parts that were stitched back together and black shoes. He wears a black glove on his right hand to cover it. Raya's most known facial features are his messy hair, carefree smile that is never seen off his face and a cigar that he smokes. Personality Raya is depicated as a strange individual among others as he, no matter what situation he is in, is always seen smiling with his trademark carefree smile as he would say that if he didn't smile than he won't have any will to fight or be around people meaning that he prefers to be happy than sad. He believes that if you just "smile and laugh" then the will, hope and determination of said person would come back to him and nothing will stand in his way. He is a strong willed man who would stand up infront of any possible situation and face any danger without any hesitation or feeling of fear. Raya is also very friendly to others as he would help those who need or won't admit that they need help in any way he can be it they want it or not. A strange thing about Raya is that he capable of telling nearly anything about a person with only a few moments of knowing said person, which most people find annoying, how he is capable of doing so isn't very clear though he states that he can tell anything about a person by simply waiting, listening and then knowing which no one but him understands. Raya is extremely laid back, easy going and carefree to the degree that it apears abnormal. That is proven many times as how he simply relaxes at wherever he can, even if he is attacked or threatened he would stay relaxed with his head laying on the ground sleeping soundly. Despite all that, Raya is an incredible gentlemen towards women as somehow even romantic without noticing it himself as he would comment on a woman's beauty, voice or personality once meeting a woman. He wouldn't dare to harm or let a woman be harmed even if the woman is trying to harm him or even kill, Raya might defend himself against said woman but will not harm or make harm be caused to her as he would protect any woman even if it means inflicting damage on himself. Raya seemed to like animals alot, mainly dogs, treating any known animal as a pet (Unless of course the animal tries to eat Raya instead) but would let the animal go later saying he can't handle having a pet tagging alone with him. Raya has a strange habit that is works as a replacement for blushing, nosebleeding or any other kind of reaction towards a beautiful woman which whenever he sees a woman he finds beautiful, instead of blushing, he would simply faint falling on his face at the ground but waking up seconds later and compliments the woman. Raya has a tendency of calling himself a "homeless bum" because of his status as an actual homeless man though he doesn't really mind that and acts prideful of it for some reason. Abilities And Powers Physical Prowess Raya's most outstanding ability is his own raw strength with far surpasses that of a human as he is capable of easily breaking down a wall with a simple punch or lift things that would usually apear impossible for a person to lift bare handed. When Raya throws a rock or anything else, if it isn't durable enough it would break to small pieces from the immense speed gained from when Raya throws it, if the object is durable enough than it would result in a fatal blow to an enemy. Raya also possess amazing speed, agility, reflexes and stamina. He is able to jump so high he can reach half a building with just one leep which breaks the ground he stands on, he has also shown being capable of dodging several attacks effortlessely and quickly giving a surprise attack. Raya's speed may not be his best point but it is still incredible for his raw speed alone as he is able of running so fast he can run on a wall unless he stops middle way. Raya has also shown himself having great acrobatic skills as well as in parkour proven by his skills in parkour in a city as Raya calls a city his "playground" showing excesive skill. Raya is also a quick thinker as he is able of quickly able of thinking of a solution for a problem and what are the wrong and right things to do to escape said problem. Hand To Hand Combat Raya has shown having a unique but strange kind of fighting style which involves him standing on guard with one arm being left hanging without moving, meaning he focuses his moves on one arm only. Raya claims that if he focuses a hit on only one arm and leave one hand hanging without any movements than the strength of the other arm will increase tremendously which is proved by how a simple punch was able of causing a Pacifista to break down in pieces. It also apears to work well with surprise attacks because when the enemy won't expect it, Raya would use his left out arm to attack his enemy when they least expect it. That shows Raya's capability of fighting with only one hand, holding his own even against enemies whom are larger than him. Equipment '''Sconosciuto Space Ring: Despite not agreeing of becoming the next Boss unless he is defeated, Raya still has the Space Ring which allows him to ignite the Space Flame. Braccio Maledetto (Cursed Arm): Raya's right arm isn't truly his own but an artificial arm he gained from an unknown inidividual after losing it at an accident when he was younger. His fake arm looks just like a real arm and it even has blood in it and it also grows along with Raya as he gets older adding from realisticness to it. Raya calls his artificial right arm Cursed Arm because of the power it grants him which is hitting the nervous system of the human body with electric currents through touching a person's very skin and cause lethal pain to people and without it causing any physical but only mental harm sometimes without even meaning too which is why he always wears a glove with it. It apears that the main capability that Raya's right arm is enhancing the electric currents in the human body, mainly in the right arm thus allowing Raya limited electricity manipulation through his right arm and as mentioned before it allows him to caused the electric currents within the human body to react to the electricity and cause lethal pain. Sword & Knife: Despite not apearing much like a swordsman, Raya is an exceptional swordsman mostly for defending himself using any kind of sword be it a knife or a katana, Raya can fight off as many enemies as he can even when the weapon breaks he can still use it as if nothing changed. Also, Raya can defend himself from large weapons with a mere knife and even with a knife's broken blade he is still capable of stopping a melee weapon with it. Techniques Space Flame: Being the next Sconosciuto Boss, Raya can use the Space Flame and ignite it through the use of the Sconosciuto Space Ring that allows him to literally manipulate some traits of space such as black holes, lack of oxygen by surrounding his enemies with a Space Flame made dome, no gravity by absorbing the gravity using the flames and lastly he is able of negating other Dying Will Flames by touching them which then absorbs the Dying Will Flame's power using the black hole mimicry. *'Interno (Inside)': Raya creates a large orb of Space Flame in a certain area and causes it to act as a black hole that absorbs anything that gets pushed into it and enter an infinite space. *'Fuori (Out)': After absorbing alot of objects into the Space Flame orb, Raya sends all of the objects absorbed into it at his enemy in high speed that they can destroy solid stone. *'Oscuramento (Blackout)': Raya spreads Space Flame around his enemy and himself in a shape of a dome. While inside the dome, Raya makes the dome absorb the oxygen slowly making the breathing inside the dome harder and harder that it can result both Raya and his enemy dying. Raya's plan of this technique is too use this dome to make his enemies fight all out as well as giving him an advantage since he can keep his breath in for 3 hours. Braccio Maledetto Techniques: Raya has several techniques he uses with the power granted to him through the use of Braccio Meledetto. *'Trapano (Drill)': Raya absorbs a large amount of electricity from his surroundings and concentrates it into his hand. He then hits his enemy with his hand in a claw-like form that can pierce through his enemy and even solid rock. *'Rompere (Break)': Raya absorbs an enormous amount of electricity all over his arm and then hits the ground with it shattering it with ease that it causes electricity to run through the ground as well as creating a large crater. Trivia *Raya's apearance is based on Zenjuuro Saotome from Beelzebub. *Marko Ovest is the one who called Raya's Cursed Arm in its italian name since Raya doesn't know italian very well he gladly accepted the name. Category:Highestbounty123